Bloody Maka
by Amu Uchiha Tsukiyomi
Summary: Perdí la memoria, nunca supe que paso. Una leyenda urbana. ¿Si digo tu nombre tres veces llegarás y me matarás? ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?  -Soul...- Susurró lentamente con una voz apenas audible.


**Disclamer:** Esto... Soul Eater no es mio, es de Okubo-sama, pero algun dia me volvere rica y sera todo mio *oo*

ewe este es mi primer fic y no se si me salio muy bien -/-

* * *

Bloody Maka

Soul POV

Estoy en mi revisión semanal, en el Hospital Memorial de Death City. Black Star y Kid vinieron conmigo, para asegurarse de que no escape de nuevo, de pronto escucho que el doctor me llama y me dice:

-Soul, te estás recuperando rápidamente-me dijo el doctor, pero no me importo mucho, solo quería irme de ahí.

Me puse mi ropa normal, una chaqueta negra con una playera azul por debajo, un pantalón negro y unos tenis de la famosa marca Convers, ya que estaba en esa extraña bata que te dan en ese tipo de lugares, y me fui con Black Star y Kid. Nos encaminamos a casa de Black Star, íbamos a dejarlo y Kid me acompañaría a mi casa, escuche que estaban hablando sobre algo de "bloody", parecía que los ignoraba, pero escuchaba atentamente la historia, era sobre una chica, al parecer originaria de un pueblo cercano a esta porquería de lugar.

- Se supone que si te pones frente al espejo y dices Bloody Maka 3 veces en voz alta se te aparece una mujer y te mata. Se dice que Maka sufrió un accidente y murió. Su familia la enterró. En los hábitos familiares de Maka se enterraban a los cuerpos con una especie de cuerda que estaba atada en la superficie a una campanilla, ya que se conocía lo que era la catalepsia. Resulta que Maka se despertó y tocó la campana, pero nadie la escuchó. A la mañana siguiente los familiares vieron que la campana estaba en el suelo. Al desenterrarla encontraron a Maka sin uñas ya que estas estaban rotas y ensangrentadas en la parte superior del ataúd. Maka echó una maldición antes de morir y ahora todos los que frente de un espejo la llamen diciendo su nombre agregando el termino Bloody tres veces, morirán. Pero antes de eso escucharás la campana que nadie escuchó cuando Maka murió-

Maka… ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?

-Bueno, aquí me voy yo- nos dijo Black Star despidiéndose con la mano. No pasó mucho tiempo para llegar a mi casa, Kid se despidió y se fue, al parecer no había nadie…. De nuevo.

-¿Bloody Maka?, ¿Será el nombre de alguna película?- me pregunte a mi mismo mientras subía a mi habitación. Me tiré sobre la cama y recordé las palabras de Kid…."Se supone que si te pones frente al espejo y dices Bloody Maka 3 veces en voz alta se te aparece una mujer y te mata"… no creo que sea cierto, quizás… ¿Debería intentarlo? .Me pare y fui hacia el baño.

Debía confirmar la información de Kid…. ¿Y si no era cierto?, ¿Y si era solo un mito urbano e interrumpir mi descanso fue en vano?... No, primero debería asegurarme y ver con mis propios ojos si pasaba algo o todo seguía igual.

Llegue al baño, abrí la puerta y entre lentamente, vi mi figura en el espejo. Ojos rojos…Chrona dice que parecen hechos de sangre, y que a ella le gustaría la sangre negra. Dientes afilados….Según Tsubaki son como los de un animal salvaje, como de un tiburón capturando a su presa. Cabello blanco… "El Gran Black Star" dice que es como de un viejito, pero aun soy joven.

Abrí el grifo del agua, la deje correr mientras la miraba. Si iba a pasar algo quería verlo claramente. Tomé un poco de agua, la lleve a mi rostro y empecé a lavarme la cara suavemente, me seque con una toalla que estaba alado de mí y me restregué mis dos ojos. No quería perderme absolutamente de nada, si lo que dijo Kid se cumple….podría llegar a morir. Aunque… pensándolo mejor, esta vida es vacía y sin sentido, quiero a mis amigos y a mi familia, pero…. Todos ellos tienen a alguien especial. Black Star está muy feliz con Tsubaki y Kid no tiene problema alguno con Chrona.¡Hasta Liz y Patty tienen novio!...Y yo, estoy solo, ningún coqueteo, ninguna sonrisa, ninguna confesión….Nada…¡Absolutamente Nada! Ha logrado que sienta algo por una chica…Siempre he sentido que me falta algo…algo que llene mi corazón y me haga sentir cosas inexplicables. Mi mirada es vacía… sin nada que la llene, sin nada que contemplar.

Me dispongo a colocar mi mirada totalmente fija en el espejo… aun pienso si esto estará bien.

-Bloody Maka, Bloody Maka-estoy algo dudoso ¿Pasara algo? ¿Ya no estaré en este mundo?-Bloo-Bloody...Ma-Maka-…..concluí la frase pero, no pasaba nada, suspire, sabía que no pasaría nada.

Sigo viendo el espejo…esperando. Pero…. ¡Se apago la luz! Desesperado empiezo a voltear a todos lados ¿Solo es una falla en el servicio…cierto?... Escucho un molesto sonido, es el teléfono, pero…. ¿Debería contestar?... pasan como 10 segundos y el molesto aparato sigue sonando.

Regreso mi vista al frente, todo normal, ¡¿Pero Qué?... veo una sombra atrás de mí, no es mi sombra, hay una silueta en el espejo. Abrí los ojos enormemente cuando, mientras pasaban los segundos… la silueta se iba aclarando mostrando una figura femenina. Era una hermosa mujer con un vestido blanco y el cabello suelto, tenía un bonito cabello rubio y unos bellos ojos jade ¡La más hermosa que haya visto! Sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente, la sangre subía a mis mejillas. Pero… la bella chica, como de mi edad, se empezó a deteriorar. Me miro con un toque de venganza y tristeza… o eso era lo que yo quería creer. Todo su cuerpo…¡Empezó a llenarse de sangre!

No sé si fue lo que yo creí o no pero, susurro algo que no alcance a entender….esperen… ¿Acaso susurro mi nombre?

Sentí que algo en mi mente y en mi corazón se movía ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

-Flashback-

Soul viajaba en un auto con una chica. Muy hermosa, su cabello recogido en dos coletas y con una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Soul, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- me pregunto esa linda chica, a mi parecer era Dios, o quizás la siguiente enviada de Dios.

-Dime, ¿Qué sucede Maka?- ¡¿Maka? ¿Esa es la chica de la historia?...No puede ser, ¿Yo la conocí? Pero….no es posible.

-Soul…..Yo…Yo….¡CUIDADO SOUL!- me grito ella de repente…. ¿Pero qué?... un camión de carga, de esos que contienen cosas muy grandes y pesadas…. ¡Venia hacia nosotros, prácticamente con la pura intención de estrellarse contra nosotros y no dejar absolutamente nada de aquel auto que conducía en esa oscura carretera que hasta ahora me era desconocida!

-¿PERO QUE?- grite mientras veía como la cara de Maka estaba bañada en lagrimas y sus finas manos tomaban fuertemente el asiento.

-SOUL, YO TE A…..-Maka no pudo continuar la oración puesto que, el auto se había estrellado muy duramente contra el camión de carga y había salido volando por la carretera causando un ruido muy potente y varios estruendos muy fuertes.

-Fin Flashback-

¿Acaso fue aquel accidente el que llevo al hospital por pérdida de memoria?

Si, y aquella chica era Maka Albarn, mi mejor amiga. Ella vivía en un pequeño pueblo al norte de Death City, nos habíamos conocido cuando éramos más pequeños y ella estaba de visita en Death City. Yo me había ofrecido a llevarla de regreso y viajábamos en la carretera con el auto de mi hermano Wes.

Habíamos platicado muy animadamente y ya estábamos cerca de su pueblo, un lugar humilde pero hermoso.

Ella estaba dispuesta a decirme algo pero….debido al descuido de ese camión nunca supe que era lo que Maka quería decirme.

Antes de eso Maka y yo habíamos hecho planes sobre futuras visitas y reuniones entre nosotros, ninguno se esperaba que ocurriera ese accidente de aquella vez.

Creo que antes ya la había visto después del accidente, en mis sueños….pero solo veía una hermosa silueta frente a mí, y yo corría intentando alcanzarla, pero, nunca la había podido alcanzar. Desde aquel sueño que ya se había repetido varias veces, no volví a pensar algo sobre eso.

Pero ahora, se presenta frente a mí este…."ser"…. Y no puedo hacer nada más que mirarla y pensar que esto fue mera coincidencia o quizás… ¿Sera un sueño? No, esto no puede ser un sueño. Que de pronto todos mis recuerdos regresen y que esta chica se presente ante mí es un hecho real, yo lo estoy viviendo en carne y hueso, puedo dar testimonio verdadero sobre esto y decirle a todo el mundo que no es solo una leyenda y que es la cruda verdad, Maka Albarn murió por mi culpa, si no me hubiera distraído al volante ella seguiría con vida, de hecho no me importaría mucho si el que hubiera muerto fuera yo y no ella, no me importaría en lo más mínimo.

El puro hecho de protegerla hubiera sido suficiente para mí, sacrificar mi vida hubiera sido solo otra cosa que hubiera quedado como un recuerdo mío y de Maka. Y de seguro un recuerdo que significaría mucho para los dos, algo que nunca olvidaría…pero… yo olvide todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos con Maka y me siento totalmente arrepentido de ello.

Estoy decidido, debo hacerlo, debo sacar todos estos sentimientos reprimidos…Maka.

Me volteo y me acerco a ella, tiene los ojos llorosos, no puedo permitir que esto siga así.

-Maka, yo necesito decirte algo que no pude decirte hace un tiempo- veo atentamente como ella abre más sus ojos- Maka, Yo…Yo…Yo te amo, y no me importa nada tu eres la única chica que alguna vez logro capturar mi atención, Maka…ojala pudiéramos estar juntos…-escondí mi mirada carmín bajo mi flequillo.

-Soul…- escuche que me decía ella mientras me mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y la mayoría de la sangre que la rodeaba desaparecía lentamente-Yo…también, ven…conmigo-

En ese momento tuve una explosión de sentimiento, pero también de confusión… ¿Ir con ella? ¿Podría ser que lo que quería decirme es que muera y me valla con ella para que pudiera descansar en paz?

-No hay nada que perder…- le dije mientras veía como la sonrisa en su bello rostro se ampliaba y estiraba más la mano al mismo tiempo que yo la tomaba con una mía y entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

De pronto sentí que todo lo que había pasado era solo una fantasía y ahora estaba en el paraíso con un hermoso ángel rubio acompañándome. La luz era sorprendente, escuche el sonar de una campana, debía ser la que la familia de Maka no pudo escuchar, pero eso ya no importa ahora, solo importa que estoy con Maka y que ahora no tendremos que sufrir más ninguno de los dos.

-Soul, creo que aún nos falta algo- ¿Algo? Creo que soy muy distraído como para pensar en que algo faltaba pero ¿Qué podría ser?...

-Soul…- Ella fue acercándose lentamente a mi hasta sellar nuestros labios en un beso suave y tierno, digno de ella, correspondí dejándome llevar y pensando en nuestro nuevo destino ahora.

Cuando me separe me sorprendí grandemente al ver que en la espalda de Maka había un par de bellas alas blancas, era una escena digna de admirar, Maka volaba llevándome de la mano mientras que su cabello se movía con el viento.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso de eso, solo sé que ahora me encuentro en un paraíso junto con el ser más importante para mí. A pesar de eso aun me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado conmigo en la Tierra?

-Soul…se que algo te preocupa, vamos, no tengas miedo de decírmelo- Vaya, esta chica sí que sabe todo lo que me sucede.

-Solo me pregunto, ¿Qué habrá sucedido conmigo en la Tierra?-

-Ven conmigo, te mostrare- Maka me agarro la mano y me llevo hacia un espejo del que yo no sabía su existencia ni procedencia. Vi que en él se empezaron a reflejar siluetas, terminando por aparecer el baño de mi ex-casa, en el estaban mi cuerpo, tirado en el piso con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en mi boca, alado de mi desconsolada madre llorando, mi padre consolándola y mi hermano apoyado en la pared con su mano cubriendo su rostro; por un momento me sentí mal pero recordé que ahora estoy con quien realmente me importa y ahora que no estoy en la Tierra no necesito preocuparme más por otras cosa.

-Maka, ¿El amor tiene fecha de caducidad?-

-No lo creo Soul-

-Entonces mi amor por ti será eterno y devoto, sin importar nada nunca nos separaremos, lograre lo que ningún ser humano nunca antes pudo-

-Soul… ¿Lo prometes?- Me dijo juntando su mano con la mía.

-Lo prometo – Di por terminada nuestra eterna promesa correspondiendo a su roce y pegando más mi cuerpo al suyo.


End file.
